


Coming Home

by minikawa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, airport reunions, au where steve stays in colombia after season two, because im weak for sappy emotional reunions, hugss, javi misses steve a lot qq, super duper sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: As Javier returns to Colombia after his trial in America, he questions where he truly belongs and the meaning of home. Meanwhile, a surprise awaits him in Bogotá...
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends! ive been feeling super duper sick lately, but i had to get this out xD
> 
> shoutout to ThereIsNoTragedyInThat's fic "Deep Breath" for inspiring this one! It's super sweet and it awakened my love for airport settings hehe ^^ Go check it out, my friends!!
> 
> please enjoy!

Javier never would have thought he would return to Colombia. Prison seemed to be the most likely and only option left for him after the whole mess with Los Pepes and Cali. And he had almost accepted his fate too until he was tasked with leading the mission against the Cali Cartel. He was coming home.

Javier almost laughed to himself. He sat alone at the back of the plane, staring wistfully out the window. After all of these years spent working in Colombia, it never occurred to him to call it home. He hadn’t been in a hurry to return either. In fact, he had just left his actual hometown. He had stayed in Laredo for a few months before departing for Bogota. He had missed it and everyone there dearly. It was wonderful to be under the Texan sun in his father’s ranch again, surrounded by family he hadn’t seen in years. 

And yet, things felt different. Everyone back home had hailed him as a hero. He felt that he didn’t deserve it, not after the stunts he pulled behind the DEA’s back. He wasn’t worthy of everyone’s pride. He wasn’t the hero they thought he was, he had changed too much. 

Would things have changed in Colombia too, he wondered. He had only been gone a few months, but he already had the sense that things were about to change. The war on Escobar had ended, only to be replaced by a new mission: Cali. And with the new mission came a new promotion. And with the new promotion, would come the cold looks from those who thought he didn’t deserve it. No doubt word had gone around back at the base of a rogue DEA agent who had made deals with their enemies. A traitor. 

Only one person would have had his back. Javier smiled sadly to himself as he stared at the clouds passing by, thinking about the last time he saw his partner. Even if Steve hadn’t agreed with his methods, he stood by him and believed in him when no one else did. He would have followed Javier all the way to his trial had it not been for his mission to catch Escobar. Javier remembered seeing the news on the television, seeing the photos and interviews of Steve the day Escobar was killed. He had watched Steve grow as an agent since the first day he landed at the embassy, and now here he was standing over their enemy in victory. Javier had never felt so proud to call Steve Murphy his partner.

And now, the war was over. Javier knew Steve had no reason to stay in Colombia any longer. He had most likely returned to the States by now, just as Javier had left back to Bogota. The thought made Javier’s heart ache something fierce. During their unpredictable, chaotic lives throughout the war, Steve had always been Javier’s constant. Steve never gave up on him—not when his failure led to the loss of Carillo, not when his desperation drove him to turning to Los Pepes. To think that he would never see Steve again, to think that he would never hear that familiar southern drawl...he didn’t even have the chance to tell Steve how grateful he was, how he owed him his life, how much he loved…

Javier sighed and closed his eyes. He had a long ways away til he was back in Colombia.

~

Javier blinked sleepily as he exited the airport terminal. His suitcase felt as heavy as a corpse as he dragged it behind him. He could already feel the freight train-level of jet lag ready to run him over. 

“Bienvenida a Colombia,” he mumbled to himself as his exhausted brain tried to make sense of its surroundings. All around him, people were reuniting with their families and loved ones as they exited the terminal, sharing tearful embraces as they were welcomed home. It further deepened the ache in his chest, reminding him that he would have to make the trip back to the base on his own, repack into his apartment on his own, carry out his new mission on his own...he had never felt more like a stranger in a place he was once so familiar with. 

Sighing, Javier had opted to get his tired ass a coffee when-

“Javi!”

Javier paused in his tracks, accidentally bumping into the strangers ahead of him. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes again. He was exhausted, and his jet lagged mind was just hearing things...he shrugged it off, until it came again in a familiar southern drawl. 

“Jaaavi!”

He was almost too afraid to turn around, too afraid to hope. He took a deep shuddering breath, his heart flickering as that same beloved drawl called his name once more. He prepared himself for crushing disappointment as he turned around…

...locking eyes with Steve. 

Javier blinked several times, afraid that Steve would disappear from his very eyes. And yet the vision remained, unwavering, smiling that welcoming, blue-eyed dimpled smile. 

“Steve?”

“No, it’s Escobar back from the dead,” Steve said, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“But I thought…” Javier stammered, “I thought you left by now. The war’s over...you could go back home…”

“Oh God, you just can’t wait to get rid of me, can you?” Steve feigned a hurt expression. “Well, unlucky for you, I’m still here. I can’t have my partner go up against Cali all by himself. It was hard enough leaving you unsupervised with Los Pepes.” He gave a playful punch on Javier’s shoulder. The simple touch alone sent a wave of emotion over Javier, a reminder that Steve was really here, and that he had stayed and waited for him to come home. 

He could hardly stop himself as he crashed right into Steve, throwing his arms around his partner’s shoulders. Steve yelped as he staggered back, catching Javier into his arms. Javier knew that he would be embarrassed by his sudden affection later, but right now his exhausted and overjoyed mind didn’t care. 

“You stayed!” Javier cried, his voice choked with joy. 

“Duh, of course I stayed,” Steve chuckled. He pulled Javier closer, laughing as he lifted him up and spun him around. He held him tightly when he set him down, nuzzling their faces gently together. “We’re all in, remember?”

Javier beamed, burying his face into Steve’s shoulder, taking in his familiar citrusy scent, absorbing his warmth, sinking into his embrace. He was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> oh, and don't worry my friends, I definitely have another chapter for "Hold Me Tight" in the works! It might take a bit of time, since I've been really busy with uni and mental health stuff going on ^^; But I'll try to get it done soon! Thank you again my friends for your support and encouragement <33 I've been super stressed and overwhelmed these days, but seeing all of your wonderful comments gives me strength to keep going!


End file.
